Family doesn't mean blood
by Wholocked Merlin
Summary: Gwen/Merlin friendship and hints of Arthur/Merlin friendship. There is an assassin after Gwen, there is only one man, who would truly die for her, Elyan might be her brother and Arthur may be her husband, but Merlin, he was her brother, her best friend and her savoir. Death-fic. Reveal fic.
1. How to save a life

**Gwen/Merlin friendship. There is an assassin after Gwen, there is only one man, who would truly die for her, Elyan met be her brother and Arthur may be her husband, but Merlin, he was her brother, her best friend and her savoir. Death-fic.**

**Reveal to Gwen fic.**

"You have to stay here Gwen!" Arthur ordered, she shook her head and stepped forward a few steps, Arthur placed his hand up, "Gwen, you're not leaving this room until the assassin is naturalised, Merlin is here. Merlin will protect you." Arthur told her, she embraced him and he kissed her head and ran out to join the knights.

"Merlin…" She trailed off to see Merlin look out the window, "Merlin?" She said again, "Can I have a hug, please?" She asked, her eyes swelling with warm salty tears, he turned to her and took her in his arms, she buried her face in his shoulder, her silent tears falling into his scarf. "I never had an assassin after me before, it's scary." She cried.

"It will be fine, remember what I told you. I will protect Arthur and you until my last breath." He whispered in her ear, he didn't exit their hug , he wanted to make sure she felt safe.

"I know what you say is true…" Her head was on his shoulder, "...but you're one man, how can you protect us?" She asked, she pulled from the hug and looked into his eyes.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, she looked in his eyes, they were lost and Gwen couldn't tell why. His dark hair made his face looked more pale than it naturally was.

"With my life." She told him, he looked at her and his big blue eyes flashed a beautiful gold colour, lighting up the torches in Gwen's chambers, "Oh-" She smiled and placed her hand on his face rubbing it slightly, as his tears ran onto her fingers.

Merlin smiled, "Ta da." He whispered, "Born with it." He told her, her face beamed with joy. "Lost for words."

"Maybe... who else knows?" She asked.

"My mother, she is my rock really. She told me two hours after my birth I made a blue orb float around the house. " He waved his hand in front of her, letting his eyes glow gold once more and a blue orb formed in his hand, a bigger one flew around their head's, Gwen reached out and her hand went straight through it . "Gaius knew." Merlin closed his hand and it disappeared, his eyes flashed with magic, beautiful small lights fell all around the room, "And Lancelot knew too." He finished.

"And now I know." She said turning on the spot watching the last of the fairy lights die out.

"Now you know, my lady." Merlin smiled.

There was suddenly a massive crash and the door was blown off its hinges, it landed on the dining table with a terrible echo, "I found you." A man with dark brown eyes and one covered in a hideous scar, his chin and cheeks covered in a short beard, he wore black armour. Merlin grabbed Gwen and threw her on the bed, he used his magic to soften her landing, "Oh look! Have a wee protector, do we?" Even the man's voice was evil and hoarse, he looked at Merlin, who gave him a cold look back, "A few little magic tricks, won't help you! I was raised with magic, I did my first spell at six."

"Magic tricks?" Merlin laughed, no Merlin chuckled, evilly, "Magic tricks! Ha!" Merlin stood up straight, "Six is an age, I was two hours old!" He shouted, "Hi! Sorry! My name's Merlin, but the druids call me Emry's." Merlin raised his eyebrows like Gaius did, the big man stepped back.

"Well, I won't be killing the Queen today, Morgana's wanted you dead for a longer time." The man shouted, but he shook with fear, he ran forward, Gwen watched in desperation, as a warlock and sorcerer fought evenly, she got up and grabbed a sword what was hung up on the wall for decoration. _Just in case,_ she thought.

As her eyes snapped back to her friend, the sword hit the ground and landed with a small echo, her eyes swelling with unfallen tears as they planted themselves on her cheeks, her eyes were bloodshot within a second, she heard a scream, an inhuman scream and it took the young Queen a long time to realise the scream had been released from her own mouth. Merlin had a knife embedded in his chest, just below the heart, "Merlin!" Gwen wasn't sure if she had said that, the warlock's swollen eyes looked to Gwen's as to say _I'm sorry. _

With the last strength in Merlin, his eyes flashed once more and the man flew back into the fall, his neck snapping on the hit, Merlin fell to his knees, Gwen slid across the floor, her knees comforting his head as he fell, she cradled him close, "Help!" She screamed, her voice carrying, "Please…" She whispered next, "What do I do?" She placed her hand on his wound and the red hot, crimson fluid plastered itself on her hand, the knife had been removed, it was lying on the floor, a crunk missing, Gwen closed her eyes, part was lost in Merlin. "Merlin, look at me." The warlock moaned in pain but did as his Queen said his eyes looking at hers, "Don't you dare." She cried, "Don't you dare." Merlin put his finger to her lips.

"Shush, it's okay." He cried, "Just s-tay w-ith m-e." His voice wobbled, she grabbed his hand.

"Of course." She told him, her eyes glassy and her face full of anger, "I don't know how to say...thank you."

"You -j-us-t did." Merlin smiled, "Tell Arthur ,Percival, Gwaine, Elyan and Leon that they have been the best brother and friends, "He coughed, " I could have ever have wished Gaius he's been the best father ever and tell my mother, everything, you know -abo-ut me, what -I Have done" Merlin cried in pain.

"Of course," Gwen told him.

"Do me a favour Gwen?" He coughed violently.

"Yes." She cried, knowing he only had moments left.

"Don't trust Mordred, in one pa-th of dest-iny Mordred is destined to kill-Arthur. Make-sure Arthur d-oesn't make a mistake to make Mordred go to Morgana's side." He told her,she nodded, even though she was shocked that someone as innocent as Mordred would kill Arthur. "Don't let Arthur, go to Camlann. He die, there." Merlin suddenly burst out crying as he held Gwen's hand tighter.

"Merlin...I love you. You're my brother, Merlin, family does not mean by blood." She balled.

"Thank you, my sister." He told her, "Gwen? I'm scared." Merlin let his tears fall, never once in Gwen's life had she seen Merlin scared.

"I'm so sorry." She told him, she kissed his face.

"Gwen!" She shot her eyes to the door as Arthur walked into to it, the young King's heart stopped for a moment, his head shaking from left to right, he had felt this when his father died, this burning sensation his his heart but it was worse, it was worse with Merlin, the sensation was ten times as bad, his eyes found tears and they rolled down,"Merlin?" He never thought he was be so concerned but his heart felt as it was coming out of his throat . Percival, Leon, Elyan and Gwaine came in behind him, they all looked at the scene ahead of them. Arthur fell to his knees and slid to Gwen, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Merlin looked up at him, "Thank you Arthur." He tried to say, but Arthur understood.

"Thank you Merlin." He said in a choked sob, the manservant took one last look at Gwen and smiled, she smiled back, his eyes stayed wide open and one last tears fell down his cheek landing on the wooden floor, his mouth stayed partly open, he had been such a pale boy, but for some odd reason, his face seemed so alive, but the peach pink colour soon flushed away. His eyes looked alive and full of hope, his face told a story.

Somewhere far away in a cave, a dragon was lost without his dragon lord.

A high priestess of the old religion smiled but her heart seemed a little lost as unexplained tears fell from her eyes, "I'm sorry Merlin." She whispered but her face soon turned back to hate.

A druid called Mordred stopped in his tracks and ran straight for the king chambers. _Emry's! _He said telepathically but there was no response, there would never again be a response.

The court physician sat down, he had felt it in his old bones.

And a peasant women in a far away village, burst into tears, her son was dead and she felt it!

Gwaine fell to his knees and cried, Leon lent on the wall, Percival cursed the gods and punched the wall, his knuckles dripping with blood, Elyan walked to his brother-in-law and his sister, not getting to close as Gwen screamed, her wails carried around the whole kingdom, "Merlin!" She screamed, her face fell into Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur slowly closed the eyes of Merlin, the lifeless body still balanced on Gwen's knees, the young king couldn't bare to look at Merlin, he just cried and comforted Gwen in her time of need, he thanked Merlin in his head. Then the cloud's fell over the sky as Sir Mordred finally made it to the king's chambers and his worst fear was true. _Emry's was dead._

**The next chapter is about the funeral.**

**Anyone who was reading my story somebody to die for, I have deleted it for now as I am to busy, I might go back to it if I ever have the time. **


	2. He is happy

**Okay well this is the last chapter! If anyone wants an extra one, please Review! Or if you want a new story in total, I'm a sucker for Merlin whump!**

The funeral

Gwen and her maid Charlotte cleared up Merlin, Arthur had not thought it wise but Gwen wanted to, she needed to let Merlin go herself, in her own way. They dressed him in his best clothes, the ones he had wore to Gwen's coronation, his black bottoms, his red top and his formal brown jacket, Gwen had brought it him as a gift for her coronation, on the left hand side it bore the mark of Ealdor, a giant tree, and in the right hand corner it bore the mark of Camelot, she had told him, '_This shows you where you came from and where you now belong.'_ He looked superb in them, Gwen made sure Merlin was wearing his neckerchief, his bright blue one which would have matched his eyes, if they were open.

Gaius told them all about Merlin's magic and his story, he also told them where Merlin wanted to be buried, or placed.

Arthur, Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Elyan carried Merlin's body on a plank of wood through the towns of Camelot, where children who Merlin had been kind to or made laugh cried into their parents shoulders. Everyone loved Merlin and everyone knows him, a little boy called '_Adam,_' copied Merlin's look, Merlin had saved his life. Adam stood waiting at the gate, the eight year of held his mothers hand, everyone called him _Mini Merlin. _Gwen who was walking behind the body of her friend, looked at Adam and smiled, he smiled back warmly.

The knights all followed them, they didn't stop, people who knew Merlin also followed, they reached the lake of Avalon, Percival grabbed a boat which had been pre-decorated with flowers, Arthur lay Merlin onto the boat and Gwaine pushed it off. The flame was shot and the boat drifted way, Gwen grabbed Arthur's hand as if to say _I'm here. _

Suddenly there was a flash of light, when everyone turned back to them lake the boat had gone, now in its place was a women, with neat brown/blackish hair and was wearing what seemed to be one of Morgana's old dresses, she stood with Merlin, they both looked like ghosts but they were really spirits of the lake, "Freya." Merlin smiled, he grabbed her hand, he took one more look at his friends and he was gone.

"He's happy." Gwen smiled.

Mordred never went to Morgana's side, Cara was never hung, instead she came looking for Mordred and they got together, Cara became kitchen staff at Camelot.

Gaius lived to see the birth of Arthur and Gwen's first child but he was lost to old age.

Gwaine found his match the only way he could, in the tavern. Shortly after Merlin's death, he went to drink but instead he met a beautiful women called 'May." They got married shortly after.

Percival admitted to his feelings for Charlotte, Gwen's maid and they got married six or so months after Merlin's passing.

Leon is ended up with Princess Mithian, she never did find her lost brother so Leon moved from Camelot and became King and Mithian became Queen.

Elyan was a proud Uncle of three child but he never did find his match as he was too busy.

As for Morgana, she was found dead, some people said she was murdered, other's say it was suicide.

Gwen and Arthur were blessed with a son, eight months after the passing of Merlin. Gaius had handed the bundle of blankets to Arthur, the boy had black hair like his mother and blue eyes like his father, Gwen had grabbed Arthur's arm and whispered, "Merlin." At first he was confused but then he understood.

"Prince Merlin of Camelot." He had said proudly, they were later blessed with twin girls, Ygraine and Hunith, one named after Arthur's mother and one named after Merlin's mother( but Gwen's foster mother so to speak.)

And in a distant land, you can call it the afterlife if you like, a man stood and watched the kingdom he had help build as they let magic users roam free, he had done it and he was most definitely proud.

***Cue ending theme tune***

**My next book which is called 'Taking care of the protector.' Is oneshots or twoshot but no more then sixshots(if thats even a real thing.) about different situations when Arthur, Gwen, Gaius or the knights have had to take care of Merlin! MERLIN WHUMP CENTRAL!**


End file.
